The invention relates to a device for the homodyne reception of optically phase-keyed signals, having a heterodyne receiver, a data discriminator, a frequency acquisition circuit and a local oscillator laser.
Various modulating methods for digital signal systems, which operate by phase-keying, are known in telecommunications technology, wherein the carrier recovery required for demodulation can take place, for example, by multiplication, remodulation or with the aid of a Costa control loop. When using such or similar systems in connection with optical systems, the problem of phase regulation of a local laser source often arises, which is relatively expensive.
It is therefore the object of the invention to create a device for the homodyne reception of optically phase-keyed signals which leads to a simpler phase regulation of the local laser source.